homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiith Siidim
Kiith Siidim, also uncommonly known as Kiith Siid, were a major religious clan on Kharak, and one of the main belligerents during the time of the Heresy Wars. It was a change of Kiith Siidim's theology that became one of the main triggers for the Heresy Wars, that would last three centuries and brought the Kushan people to the brink of extinction. Kiith Siidim is one of the Kiithid in BBIs Homeworld: Deserts of Kharak. History The origin of Kiith Siidim is unclear. No records of them exists prior to the settling of the northern polar region, and, unlike Kiithid S'jet, Somtaaw, Gaalsien, Naabal, Paktu, Soban and Manaan, they do not have a valid claim to Khar-Toba, as their symbol was not found anywhere in the city nor in the ship's wreck. However, by the time of the Heresy Wars, they had become one of the most powerful clans on Kharak, and a major religious kiith alongside, Gaalsien, Ferriil, and Somtaaw. In 462 KDS, the Siidim Council announced a change in its theology, from the traditional view that the Kushan were exiled from paradise to Kharak as punishment for the sin of arrogance, to the belief that only those within Kiith Siidim were of divine origin. According to the Siidim-Sa, all other kiith were natives to Kharak, and therefore inferior. In accordance with this new theology, many new laws were passed to deprive non-Siidim clans of their rights and privileges. One such law was the ‘Clean Water Act’, that forbade non-Siidim from living upstream of water sources, as they would dirty the water that Siidim would have to drink. Such kiithid, or ‘Gritiidim’ as they were known, were force-marched downstream, carrying what little possessions they could. Among these were members of Kiith Paktu in 488, who would later start the mass migrations to the southern polar region as a result of the religious persecution. The infamous religion of the kiith would become known in the later years of the Time of Reason as "The Siidim Dogma". This would not be the only despicable act the Siidim would commit. Kiith Manaan, a traditional nomadic clan, had long been a thorn in the religious kiiths sides by their joyous and slightly less-than-noble attributes. Mannan held a celebration each year at the Dancing Grounds, Ferin Sha. In 513 KDS, with the Manaani having been accused of raiding a desert shore settlement, the Siidim marched down to Ferin Sha and butchered the celebrants, the few survivors escaping into the desert. In revenge, the Manaan took up the sword and sail, and began raiding Siidim holdings along the desert shore. The old tales of Manaani pirates became a frightening reality. By 656 KDS, the Manaan exhausted their thirst for revenge, and ceased their attacks, turning their fleet over to trade. By now the Heresy Wars were in full swing, and no doubt the Manaan raids caused much damage to a clan already fighting a major war. The Heresy Wars themselves began in 520 KDS, when the opposing religious opinions of Gaalsien and Siidim flared into open warfare. The resulting conflict would be the bloodiest in Kharak’s history, with hundreds of thousands of kiithid displaced or killed, and almost lead to the Kushan people wiping themselves out. During the conflict, both Siidim and Gaalsien demanded huge amounts of resources and manpower from vassal clans. This and the persecution of non-Gaalsien or Siidim resulted in the first crossings of the Great Banded Desert by Kiith Paktu, looking for new land in the south. Although both warring clans ignored the crossings for many years, the devastation of holdings caused by the war lead them to the decision to invade the southern lands to demand tribute and resources by those who they still considered their vassals. It is likely that Siidim launched one or more of the three crusades to take the southern lands, although only the Gaalsien armies arrived in the south intact, and even they were defeated by the southern kiithid. In 810 KDS, the small but technologically superior Kiith Naabal emerged from their stronghold and entered the Heresy Wars. With their advanced technology and promises of peace, they quickly defeated the warring clans and brought the conflict to an end. Kiith Siidim, like the Gaalsien were already on the brink of collapse by the time the Naabali appeared. By 1110 KDS they had recovered and were a significant member Kiith of the Coalition of Northern Kiithid, contributing greatly to the Kiith S'jet led expedition to discover the Khar-Toba. The Siidim carrier Sakala, captained by Mashad Siidim, was one of only two expedition carriers to escape the Gaalsien invasion of the North and worked in tandem with the S'jet carrier Kapisi to push toward their goal. However, the Siidim had ulterior motives - despite feigning friendship and brotherhood with the other Kiithid of the Coalition they still believed themselves superior and believed that only the Siidim had the right to leave Kharak with the technology of the Khar-Toba. Proving just as zealous as the Gaalsien, the Siidim turned on the Kapisi, destroying at least one of its resupply landers and attempted to murder Rachel S'jet before she could uncover the secrets they sought for themselves. The Siidim attempted to renegotiate the terms of the Coalition, claiming that they would allow the allegedly inferior Kiithid to remain on Kharak in peace as they ascended to the stars. The S'jet carried out swift retribution for this betrayal and destroyed the Sakala, killing all the Siidim on board. No further record seems to exist on the ultimate fate of the clan. Mashad Siidim's words seemed to suggest that all of Kiith Siidim was in on the plot to betray the rest of the Kushan, and they likely faced reprisals from the other Kiith following the failure of the Sakala's mission, and their betrayal. There is no record of them being involved in the Mothership Project, nor of any Siidim being amongst the Sleepers or Mothership crew, which heavily implies that the whole kiith's fate was not pleasant. What is known, however, is that most records involving the Siidim, except for those concerning the Heresy Wars, had been purged by KDS 1216. Speculations on Kiith Siidim's Fate Some of the possibilities of what happened after their betrayal was that they were expelled from the Coalition and declared an outlaw Kiith like the Gaalsien were after the destruction of Saju-Ka. Perhaps their betrayal was so badly received that the Siidim may've been exiled from the north pole and forced into the Great Banded Desert, like they themselves did to so many others. If this happened, they probably fell prey to either their old enemies, the Gaalsien, or the descendants of their victims, the Khaaneph, and Kiithid Paktu and Manaan. However, seeing the Coalition is far more merciful than the Siidim ever were, such a possibility would be unlikely. The most simple, and humane possibilities are that: 1. The kiith was forcefully dissolved by the Coalition for their treason, their leaders punished greatly, and the survivors were forced to join other kiithid. 2. The Siidim, and those of Siidim descent, were forever forbidden from ever leaving Kharak, or even participating in any space project of the Coalition, including the Mothership Project. If that last possibility is true, its likely the last of the Siidim cursed their former allies as Kharak was burned to the ground by the Taiidan fleet. Sources *Homeworld: Historical and Technical Briefing *Homeworld: Deserts of Kharak Dev Commentary Preview Part 1 Category:Lore: Kiith